Treasure
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Her name was Belladonna Took, eldest daughter of Gerontius and Adamanta Took. She had been traveling from her home in hopes of finding an Adventure, instead she found a Dragon. This not their story though. This story is about the Took and her Dragon's Treasure that both hold so dear and his adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT!**

* * *

**Treasure **

**The Took and her Dragon**

_The story of the Took and her Dragon was said to be merely a story among the Elves, Men, and Dwarves of Middle-Earth, after all a Dragon was a fierce and dangerous creature and the Hobbit was just…a Hobbit._

_The Hobbits of the Shire on the other hand, knew better. _

_Her name was Belladonna Took, eldest daughter of Gerontius and Adamanta Took. She had been traveling from her home in hopes of finding an Adventure, instead she found a Dragon. _

The sky was dark, thunder boomed from above while lightening threaten to strike the ground below, the rain was cold and heavy; the winds wild and merciless.

What a horrible start to an Adventure.

Grumbling the Hobbit looked about hoping to find some kind of shelter from the storm, eyes squinting she was barely able to make out a cave from the heavy curtain of rain, heart swelling up with joy she ran towards the cave. Upon entering the cave, the Hobbit sighed in relief, pleased at finally getting out of the rain. After slipping her large traveling pack to ground the Hobbit began squeezing the water from her clothes and hair, it didn't help much, just as she was considering stripping and hanging her clothes to dry (she already was imagining her father's horror at the thought of his daughter being naked in a cave while her mother laughed merrily in the background) a low rumble had her freezing.

"And what have we here?"

Slowly she looked over her shoulder, hand slowly reaching for the knife stripped to her side, and came face to snout with a Dragon.

"_Oh my" _

"And _**what**_" the Dragon rumbled with a slight tilt of the head, snout taking a long sniff, "are you?"

"I'm" the Hobbit voice squeaked, she paused to clear her throat and spoke again, "I'm a Hobbit"

The Dragon gave a curious rumbled, "A Hobbit?"

The She-Hobbit nodded, giving a squeak when the Dragon suddenly growled.

"Are you here to steal my hoard then Hobbit?" the Dragon snarled.

The Hobbit blinked, curious she glanced around and finally nodded a small pile of gold off in the corner, turning away from it she looked back at the Dragon with a frown, why would she do a thing like that? She was a Took, not a thief!

"Of course not!" she snapped, offended and startling the Dragon, "I just came here for shelter, in case you haven't noticed it storming out!"

The Dragon tried not to notice, water of any kind and fire-drakes did not mix well.

"Honestly how rude!" she huffed.

The Dragon was taken back by the now grumbling Hobbit before him, he titled his head curious of this creature, suddenly the Hobbit sneezed right on his snout, surprised the Dragon reared back.

"Sorry" the Hobbit sniffed.

Meanwhile the Dragon snarled, how dare this little….rabbit sneeze on him! Him! With a growl the Dragon opened his mouth and closed into the Hobbit to devour her whole…only to be sneezed on again.

"Sorry" The Hobbit said again, before going to her pack to look for her handkerchief.

The Dragon stared at her before deciding he'd eat her later.

After blowing her nose, the Hobbit watched as the Dragon moved closer to his hoard of gold and curled around it, there was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other, a sudden boom of lightening had the Hobbit jumping and looking out at the storm. She frowns at the storm before looking hesitantly at the Dragon.

"Erm, Master Dragon"

"What?" the Dragon asked annoyed

"I know this may be an inconvenience to you, but I was wondering if perhaps I may stay here until the storm passes, then I'll be on my way"

The Dragon gave a curious rumble, "And why should I let you stay here? After you entered my den without permission and you sneezed on me?"

"I apologize once again for sneezing on you, and second it is _**storming **_out there, I was looking for shelter _**not**_ a dragon!"

Once again the Dragon looked startled at the outburst from such a small creature.

"_What an interesting thing, this Hobbit" _the Dragon thought.

"And calling me a thief, of all the nerve, why I outta box you on the ear….do Dragons even have ears?"

"Yes we do" the Dragon answered, startling the Hobbit out of her thoughts, "and you may stay until the storm passes…away from my gold"

"Of course, of course, thank you very much"

The Dragon snorted before curling further around his gold, watching as the She-Hobbit begin unpacking.

"By the way I'm Belladonna Took" she said turning back to the Dragon, and giving a curtsy "at your service"

"Smaug, at yours"

* * *

Belladonna did not leave after the storm let up, she stayed and Smaug let her.

A friendship had blossomed during the storm, one that in later years will be talked about until the end of time, and when it came time for Belladonna to leave, Smaug went with her (it took a long time to convince the Dragon to bury his gold and leave it until later, years later Belladonna will realized it was because her friend was young that the pull of hoarding was not so great yet), together the two had many adventures. Fighting Orcs and Bandits, discovering lost worlds and treasure ("No, Smaug, we are not taking the Statue with us! Don't you pout at me!"), meeting friends of all kinds (I doubt he saw anything, so don't eat him! And no I am not having you guard me every time I take a bath!).

Oh, they had grand times!

Soon stories about the two spread around Middle- Earth, about a young Hobbit taming a ferocious Dragon ("Until a thorn gets stuck in your paw, then you turn into a babe, oh don't growl"), traveling the lands on its back ("You are not light, ow!"). Many races scoffed at the thought of a Hobbit doing anything of the such (other races didn't even know what a Hobbit _**was**_), Hobbits just shook their heads mumbling about Tooks, while a particular grey wizard chuckled merrily.

Soon, like all stories it came to an end.

Belladonna started to miss home, her family, friends, and practically one Hobbit by the name of Bungo Baggins, Smaug on the other hand could feel his nature stir, the desire to find and hoard gold growing every day. And so they parted ways, it was a sorrowful parting and each vowed to remember their years together fondly, and they did.

_**16 years later**_

Belladonna hummed as she rocked her little Bilbo to sleep, today was a lovely day. The sun was shining, birds singing and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, a perfect day for a picnic by the river.

"Bungo would never let us so close to the river, my little Bilbo"

The little Hobbit blinked up at his mother before smiling, Belladonna gave a smile back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Nowadays her smiles were false, ever since that night.

A giggle had her looking down to see Bilbo crawling off towards the Butterfly that had landed on their basket. She watched her son reach for the beautiful insect; the moment small hands touched the delicate wings the butterfly flew off into the air. Belladonna watched it go with longing before looking back at her son who seemed confused as to where the butterfly went.

"Alright lunchtime!" she said with forced cheer.

It was nearing sunset when she heard a familiar and dearly missed sound.

It was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north the trees creaked and cracked, creating high and dry wind. A large familiar shaped shadow blocked the sun and circled around them, before a large dragon landed next to her.

"Hello old friend" Belladonna greeted with a smile.

"I'm not old" Smaug grumbled.

"But you have grown" Belladonna said, an amused smile appearing when the Dragon puffed out his chest in pride.

He indeed had grown, no longer was he the just out of Hatchlinghood Dragon she had traveled with years ago, his red-golden scales shined with the light of the sun, mighty wings folded against him, his long mighty tail swayed contently behind him. Talons and teeth no doubt sharp as swords, and twice as deadly.

Yes, he was truly a magnificent Dragon.

"It's been a long time, my friend"

"Sixteen years" Smaug said.

"Missed me have you?" Belladonna teased lightly, grabbing Bilbo when the babe started for the water.

"You think very highly for yourself" Smaug rumbled, as his body curled around the She-Hobbit and picnic blanket, "and what in the world is this?" he then asked, snout moving close to sniff at the little Hobbit.

Bilbo giggled.

"I've learned from the best" the She-Hobbit smirked remembering the times Smuag's arrogance and slight vanity (his vanity would have probably grown more if it wasn't for Belladonna and her iron skillet) got them in a lot of trouble, "and _**this **_little bubbly joy is Bilbo, my son"

Smaug gave a curious rumble and gently nudge at the child in its mother's arm, the child squealed happily before a small little hand place itself on the scaly snout, the Dragon's eyes widen for moment before he pulled back.

"He has your eyes, and you're mate's fur coloring I'm assuming"

"…Yes"

Smaug paused, studying her for a moment, "You have a sadness about you, it has linger for some time"

Belladonna said nothing merely held her sleepy son closer to her.

"Your mate…he has passed on"

"Know it all" the Hobbit said softly.

A long snout gentle nudged her cheek, a soft rumbling sound almost like a purr erupted from the large body. A large wing lifted and covered the She-Hobbit when she curled up against him.

"It was the beginning of Winter" Belladonna said, voice as distant and hollow, " I had just given birth to Bilbo in the end of Fall, Bungo was so happy to have a son" she smiled, "you should have seen him, poor Hamfast nearly had a heart attack when he came out shouting like a loon."

Smaug said not a word, even after all these years he still knew when his dear friend just needed a willing ear.

"We were so happy…then the lake froze over, and they c-came, ….Bungo tried his best to protect us…and…."

Belladonna broke off in a sob, burying her face against the Dragon's skin, Smug gave a comforting rumble nuzzling the Hobbit.

"Sorry" Belladonna sniffed when her tears finally stopped, and here she had thought all her tears had dried up.

"I've had worse"

Belladonna gave a watery smile before her attention was taken when her son began to fuss, with his friend busy the Dragon studied her, she was much thinner and paler since the last he saw her, and though she had recently finished crying he could tell she had not slept well.

He doubted it was because of her offspring.

All in all she looked as though the wind could blow her away at any moment, nothing at all like the Hobbit who once face-down a Pack of Orcs with only an iron skillet and butter knife.

"Come with me" Smaug suddenly said.

Belladonna blinked, then blinked again, "…I beg your pardon?" she then said, as she rocked her son back to sleep.

"Come with me" Smaug repeated.

"Come where?"

"To the East, or perhaps the South, if I remember correctly Rohan is lovely this time of year"

"If I remember correctly, the last time we were in Rohan we were getting shot at" the Hobbit said with amused fondness.

"Not Rohan then"

Belladonna giggled, and it was first light-hearted sound he had heard from her since arriving.

"Why so sudden" Belladonna then asked.

"I think you need another adventure, just one more"

"I can't just go running off, I have Bilbo now"

"It will not be like our usual adventures"

The Hobbit stared at her dear friend, eyes widening when she realized what he meant by coming with him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I am selfish"

Belladonna felt her eyes swell up with tears once again, for she knew what that answer meant, having learnt it's true meaning long ago.

When she and Smaug had finished dancing with the clouds above and they're laughter having been carried away with the wind. The two would be curled up together wherever they had landed, whispering to each other about everything and nothing at all, then just as sleep would take them Belladonna would ask, _"Why did you come with me? Why do you stay?" _and without even a pause Smaug would answer _"Because I am selfish". _

Every night, she asked the same question and every night he would give the same answer.

"_Because I am selfish" _

She at that time never knew what it meant, and it had bothered her through they're time together, it was only after their last adventure, and they were standing across from each other at the border of the Shire saying their goodbyes that she finally knew.

"_Why did you come with me?"_ she had asked for the last time, _"why did you stay?"_

Without a pause Smaug had answer, _"Because I am selfish" _

And as she watched her friend fly away, tears clouded her eyes for she finally realized what her friend was saying.

"_Because I am selfish"_ really meant _"Because I love you"._

"My dear Smaug" she whispered tears rolling down her eyes.

"Will you come?" the Dragon asked softly, "will you and Bilbo come with me on one more adventure?"

Belladonna smiled.

* * *

That night the Hobbits of the Shire were awoken from their sleep by wings clapping like thunder, they jumped out of bed and rushed to their doors, flinging them open and running out all without even putting on a robe! Once outside they were met with such an amazing and remarkable sight that many fainted on the spot!

It was a Dragon, its mighty wings lifting it into the sky, and in its back was Belladonna.

"Belladonna! Belladonna!" cried her neighbor Hamfast, "what are doing!? Where are you going!?"

"We're going over on an adventure!" Belladonna replied, "isn't that right Bilbo" she then said to her son strapped to her back.

Bilbo shrieked with laughter.

"I leave Bag Ends to you Hamfast, take care of it for me!"

Then with a mighty roar and laughter the three headed off into the night sky for one more adventure.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, first I just want to say that this story was NEVER a one-shot, I know that first chapter sounded like the end, but it wasn't, as you can see lol. **

**So here is the second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Treasure **

**Bilbo, the Little Dragon **

Despite his affection (mind bending affection, many would say) for her, Belladonna had no expectations that Smaug would have some for her son, Dragons were distance to even they're own kind, and though Smaug was obvious a special case; Smaug was still a Dragon. A Dragon, who would be living with a baby, so you can see her concern.

It's quickly discovered that Belladonna had nothing to worry about.

Smaug _**adored **_Bilbo; he was fascinated with how _**small**_ the babe was.

"Hatchlings are bigger than him" he had said while watching Belladonna feed Bilbo.

He was constantly sniffing the babe, and didn't seem to mind when Bilbo played with his tail or crawled all over his body (as much as a baby Hobbit could). He became alarmed when Bilbo cried for any reason; Belladonna once caught him giving the child a bath via his tongue, and when she went out to the nearby town for supplies. Smaug guarded Bilbo as though the child was his own hoard, perhaps even more.

Yes, Smaug loved Bilbo, and Bilbo seem to love Smaug, more often than not happy to play with the Dragon then his toys, cooing, gurgling and later baby talked at him when the baby Hobbit got older. Belladonna was very happy that Dragon had strong skin when Bilbo began to teethe and used her friend's tail as to smooth his aching gums.

Some days they go flying, soaring above the clouds, and racing the wind, others are spent visiting curled up in the sun, nights were spent with Belladonna and Bilbo wrapped in their bed of furs, Smuag's large body curled around them, the She-Hobbit singing her little Bilbo to sleep, Smaug rumbling softly along with her.

This was their life, it was a simple life, an odd one even, but it was theirs and they were happy.

Five years go by, Bilbo grows and is a happy Hobbit, content to play with his toys and Smaug, and going on adventures in front of the cave entrance or exploring the many tunnels that traveled through they're cave, and as Bilbo grows, so does Belladonna. His friend growing older worries Smaug, he knows the life of Hobbits are shorter then Dragons, and he finds that he cannot handle the thought of one day burning his Belladonna's no longer living body, or Bilbo's.

More the once he offers his dragon blood to prolong her and Bilbo's life, after all he is a dragon, and dragon are selfless creatures, and more than once Belladonna declines. At times Smaug is content with the answer, other times he is not, and they argue. The arguments always end with an upset Bilbo and Smaug flying off in frustration more so than anger, returning the same night.

A gift in his claws, and regret in his eyes.

This was one such night….as well as the last.

* * *

Smaug heavy body lands at the entrance of his den, blue flowers curled protectively in one claw, they were Belladonna's favorite and sure to earn her forgiveness. He is barely pass the large doorway when his nose flares and his growls.

Intruders had entered his den.

Flowers now forgotten on the cave floor, Smaug scans his den, much of the furniture that decorated the entrance(collected over time, and some from the now dusty Bag End) had been turned over or broken, he snarls when he finds smeared blood, a quick sniff tells him it wasn't any of his Hobbits. He moves further into his den, following the scents, leading to the treasury (as Belladonna affectionately calls it) his destination, as he gets closer he finds bodies of the intruders scattered everywhere. When he gets to the treasury, for once his eyes isn't locked onto the piles of gold. Instead, he's nose flares and he catches Belladonna's scent coming from behind a golden statue, he moves it aside with one talon.

Belladonna was dead.

Slaughtered like an animal.

Dragons were not known for emotion beside anger and greed, but the roar he let out not only echoed all over Middle-Earth, shaking both land and sky, and those who heard it will later say, that yes, they felt fear, but they're hearts also felt sorrow.

Once his roar had died down to a low whine, he looked back at Belladonna, took in her dead eyes and face twisted in desperate fear while one hand was outstretched. His eyes widen when realization hit him.

Where was Bilbo?

* * *

The Orc pack had stopped for the night (with some reluctant, the dragon roar they had heard earlier, still echoed in they're ears), dropping they're heavy load onto the ground with loud thuds, little Hobbit included.

Bilbo sniffled and curled up as much as he could with being tied up, he had stopped screaming for his mother and Smaug a long time ago, his bruised cheek being the reason. Luckily the Orcs didn't seem to care about him crying; in fact they seem to enjoy it. Noise had Bilbo looking back at the Orcs to see two lighting a fire while another was sharpening a knife, it's dark eyes staring at the little Hobbit with hunger.

Bilbo looked away, body shivering.

He could still remember his mother's screams to run and hide as Orcs came suddenly swarming in their home, he remembers entering the treasure room and hiding behind a statue, his mother covered in blood joining him later. She had gathered him into her arms and told him to be very quiet.

He heard their footsteps, shuffling over all of Smuag's treasure, there were words he didn't understand then silence, what happen next Bilbo is still not sure all he could remember was his mother's screaming and a lot of red.

More noise draws the little one from his memories, an Orc is coming towards him, knife in hand, whimpering Bilbo starts to shuffle back, giving a cry when he's lifted by another Orc. Bilbo struggles, he starts screaming again for his mother and Smaug, the Orc holding him, hits him on the head, while the one with the knife comes closer.

Suddenly fire descends from the sky, shooting across the ground.

Bilbo is dropped; his vision is blurred for a moment before it clears, allowing him to see yelling and running Orcs, they don't get far. Fire descends upon them, killing them in an instant. The destruction feels like a lifetime but ends in minutes.

"Bilbo"

Smaug gentle nudges the trembling body, Bilbo jumps and whimpers. Smaug gives a soft whine and nudges again, Bilbo finally looks, upon seeing him Bilbo throws himself at the Dragon tears in his eyes. Smaug curls around him.

Neither move for a very long time.

* * *

Before sunrise they go return to the Den.

Smaug moves everything to the treasure room, once done he places Belladonna's body on top of the piles of gold, opening his jaws he lets loss his fire.

They do not stay, it's not safe for either of them, with heavy hearts they look for a new home. At night Smaug tries and fails to get his little Hobbit to eat, before curling around Bilbo, listening to the young one cry, for days they travel and as the winter season grows closer Smaug worries for his young charge. As they get further east, the Dragon starts to hear rumors of a mountain stronghold overflowing with treasure, of a powerful King whose kingdom was none dared to conquer.

Erebor.

Now perhaps if it wasn't so close to winter, and he wasn't worried for his charge, he wouldn't even consider it, perhaps if the Orcs hadn't come and destroyed their happy life. Perhaps, if Smaug never met Belladonna at all, would the events that are about to happen, happened.

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…..

**45 Years Later**

There he lay, a mighty dragon, fast asleep; a thrumming came from his jaws and nostrils, and wisps of smoke, but his fires were low in slumber. Beneath him, under all his limbs and his huge coiled tail, and about him on all sides stretching away across the unseen floors, lay countless piles of precious things, gold wrought and unwrought, gems and jewels, and sliver red-stained in the ruddy light.

With wings flooded like an immeasurable bat, turned partly on one side, so he could see under parts and the long pale belly crusted with gems and fragments of gold from the dragon's long lying on its costly bed.

He gazes at his victim for what seems like ages from where he was couched in the shadows, grinning he moves closer, soundlessly moving across the floor to the nearest mounds of treasure. He pauses when the dragon stirs, a wing twitches and the rumbling that had been the dragon's snore changed its note, he stays frozen watching and listening. When the dragon does not wake he continues, he steps onto the mound, underneath his feet the treasure makes not a sound. With one eye and ear on the dragon he makes his way to his prize, his fingers are inches away from grasping a two-handled cup, as heavy as he could carry when a voice rumbles.

"Don't even think about it, my little one"

He yelps when he's suddenly lifted into the air, he dangles as he's carried away from the mound of treasure; gently he is then placed on one of the many high steps. Pouting he looks at the dragon, he gets a rumbling chuckle.

"Now, now, don't make that face my little Bilbo"

Bilbo huffs, the dragon nuzzles him, Bilbo gives a little smile before he grips the large snout and nuzzles back.

"May I ask why you saw fit to try and steal from me?" the dragon then asks.

"I was bored" Bilbo said.

Bilbo climbs the snout, up and up he goes, until he had settled onto of the dragon's head.

"Bored you say?"

"Yes,"

Smaug rumbles as he moves over to another mound of treasure, once he settles in he watches as his son slides off of him, via his tail and rolls down the mound of treasure. The dragon settles back down and watches as his son walks about, looking through the treasure.

It has been forty-five years since he conquered Erebor, driving out the Dwarves and making it their home, Bilbo was now fifty, middle-age in Hobbit culture, yet he acted more like a Tween. Smaug suppose it was his fault, after all, at the age of fifty Dragon were still Hatchlings, and Smaug treated his little Bilbo as such. It probably didn't help that Bilbo hadn't left the mountain in forty-five years either, living off of the mushrooms that grew further down in the mountain and any game Smaug gathered and roasted for him.

"Oh!"

Smaug turns his head in the direction of his Hobbit's surprised cry, in the Bilbo's hands was a large white jewel that shine so bright it glowed. The Arkestone, the Dragon realizes.

"Papa, can I have this?" Bilbo asked, looking at him.

"You may"

Bilbo smiles, before he scurries off with his new treasure, yawning Smaug settles further into his treasure. He doesn't have to worry about his son falling under the spell of the stone like the Dwarves, despite being raised a Dragon, Bilbo was still a Hobbit.

* * *

Bilbo had his own hoard of treasure, he had found it a long time ago, he had been exploring a new section of their den and stumbled upon a large room filled with parchments and books. At the time he hadn't known what they were, and was fascinating with the black lines he'll learn were words, some even had pictures! He had shown them to his father in hopes that the dragon could understand them; he didn't, grumbling something about dwarves and secret languages. It didn't matter; Bilbo enjoyed turning the unknown words into his own stories and retelling them to his father.

"Now, where to put you?" Bilbo murmurs as he enters the room.

The room, like everything else in their den, is large. Two levels filled with large shelves of books and parchments, most of those books and parchments over the years, have been taken off shelves and placed into large piles everywhere in the room, the biggest one being in the middle of the room.

Scratching one of his ears, Bilbo begins his search, he changes his mind at least three times before he decides on the prefect spot. Once his new treasure is secured, he rearranges a few books and parchments, before grabbing a book and leaving his treasure room.

He decides to resume his further exploration of a new hall he had discovered the day before, he turns left from his room and down a long hall, further down the hall he goes the darker it gets, his green eyes easily adjusted themselves to the darkness; some would even say they glowed. Bilbo stops when he comes to a large hole in the ground, with ears twitching he backs up then takes off in a run, clearing the gap and landing easily on the other side.

He continues on, stopping when he comes to a barrier of stones, with years of practice he climbs up and over, he jumps the last few feet, dust kicking up when he lands. He sneezes before continuing on, there are rows of open doorways on each side, he enters one, and discovers a den. Grinning at the discovery, the Hobbit begins looking.

* * *

"Papa?"

There was a rumble from beneath a mound of gold, Bilbo frowned when he saw that the gold had a mixture green jewels in it. Green jewels that remained the dragon of his mother's eyes, green eyes that were his own and too remained his father of better days.

He goes over to the mound of gold and jewels, he digs, carefully moving aside the treasure until he unearths part of his father's snout, with a rumbling purr he gently rubs it with his hands.

"Papa, would you like a story?" Bilbo asked.

The snout nudges his hands, with a small smile he lays his head on top of his father snouts and begins his story.

_During the Tri-Age there grew, on the swollen lip of the land of Illmoor, a city quite unlike any in recorded history…. _

* * *

**_A bit of the discreption was taken from the book. _**

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Treasure **

**Sunlight, a Bath and Intruders **

"_There is an inn, a merry old inn, beneath an old grey hill!_" Bilbo sang as he gathered mushrooms and placed them into the basked hooked onto his arm, it was a little fun song that he had made up himself and one his Papa enjoyed listening to "_and there they brew a beer so brown. That the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his full!_"

The Hobbit goes further into the cave where he knows bigger and taster mushrooms grew, his Papa had gone out to gather meat for tonight's dinner (and many other nights), and mushrooms always made any meal complete. With his singing voice echoing throughout the cave, he rounds the corner, and comes upon his favorite bed of mushrooms, now humming he picks the best ones then makes his way back up. Scaling through fallen rumble and rocks with expert ease, once back on the surface, Bilbo heads to a large hall with broken things that the Hobbit was still trying to name. He places the mushrooms down and leaves the hall. Still humming, he went to his den, gathered one of his books then heads to what he called his Secret Place.

He had discovered his Secret Place when he had been much younger, so much young that his Papa had followed him everywhere at that time, he had gotten bored and so he; with his Papa following behind, he explored, and tumbled, literally; upon a cave. His poor Papa had been in such a state unable to get to him less he caused a cave in. (Bilbo, Smaug will say in later years, had been the main reason for many of his scales falling off ). It was ordinary, nothing special expect for the little holes in the wall and from them came golden light that shined brighter than the gold and jewels in the treasure room.

Sunlight.

Bilbo settles down in the middle where the multiple beams clustered together to form a large circle of warmth, the Hobbit sighs contently as he settles into the circle, he wiggles his toes, purring at the warmth eventual he settles down; takes hold of his book and begins reading.

* * *

With a talon full of game, Smaug pushed aside the large boulder with his empty talon, and slithers into the long tunnel; pausing to close the boulder and makes his way back into the treasure room. He had discovered this path when the food supply in kitchens and storages were running low. It was a hidden path in the treasure room, a long tunnel that lead straight out the mountain, upon its discovery, Smaug had found the biggest blockage he could find to cover both ends, only opening them to get food. (Lake town never knew of his comings and goings, despite his size, Smaug could be silent should the occasion call for it, and since he stayed high into the sky and haunted far from their Den, no one was the wiser).

He heads to the hall where they ate their meals and drops his catches next to the basket of mushrooms. The Dragon looks around for his charge, not seeing him he goes about carefully skinning a beast (and using a bit of dragon magic to preserve the rest for later), by the time he's done Bilbo has returned and he has eaten the skinned fur.

"Papa!"

Smaug lowers his head for Bilbo to hug, inwardly sighing at his son's dirty state, for a Hobbit his Hatchling was unusually dirty, even Belladonna with her wild ways bathed regularly. Thankfully, Bilbo loved baths as much as he loved getting dirty.

"Bath, then dinner" Smaug said.

They stop at Bilbo's room to get the Hobbit new clothes, then head down into the mountain, Smaug listening to Bilbo as the Hobbit told him of the new mushrooms he had discovered while his father was away, they finally entered the room that they used for their baths. It was a large crater that Smaug had created long ago, filled with hot water from a broken pipe, the carter was large enough for Smaug to lay in; his head and tail resting on both edges of the carter. The water did not even come up half way to his hind leg, but deep enough for Bilbo swim in.

"Whoohoo!" Bilbo shrieked as he jumped in after stripping.

Smaug joins him, sliding into the water, resting his head on edge at one end, with his tail resting on the other end, Bilbo happily paddles about, ducking his head every so often.

"Make sure you clean behind your ears" Smaug rumbled.

"I know I know" Bilbo grumbled.

Smaug lets his son play in the water for a bit longer, ending it when his son started using his body to slide into the water, once dressed the dragon carries the Hobbit back to their food. They eat, Bilbo more so than Smaug, then go back to the Treasure room. Smaug watches his Hobbit dive into the gold, chuckling when the Hobbit's head pops out, a ruby in his mouth.

"And what have you done while I've been gone?" he then asked as he settles into the gold, "besides discovering more mushrooms"

Bilbo spits out the jewel and makes his way over to his father.

"I went to my Secret Place today!"

* * *

Smaug hears it first, heartbeats neither his nor Bilbo's, heartbeats that grows louder and more frantic as careful footsteps echoing in the halls come closer to the treasure room. Smaug's nostrils flared and a low growl rumbled.

Dwarves.

Dwarves had entered his den, had come to take back the mountain from him and his son.

"_No doubt it is Oakenshield"_ Smaug thought with a snarl, instinctively curling protectively around his son.

"Papa?"

Smaug's snarl turns into a soft rumbling as he bends down to nuzzle his sleepy-eyed son curled up next him.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo yawned, rubbing his eyes.

The heartbeats are getting closer.

Bilbo makes a small noise when he's suddenly dangling in the air, once he is placed on one of the many high walkways he looks up at his father with an worried eyes.

"Go into your den, do not come out unless I call for you"

"Papa—"

"Understand?"

Bilbo closes his mouth at his father's firm tone, he then nods and scurries off to his den, though not before glancing back at his father. He watches the dragon disappear into his mountain of treasure before continuing on.

* * *

They survived Trolls, Wargs, Orc, Stone-Giants, Goblins, Spiders, and Elves.

They survived it all, to get to here.

Erebor, their homeland.

"What if the dragon is still in there?"

Thorin glances over at his youngest nephew before looking back at the dark empty hall, beyond that could be a dragon lying in wait.

"Then its best we don't wake it" came Balin's voice behind him.

"We should have waited for Gandalf" Ori whispered to Dori.

Dori nods, eyes glancing uneasily at the wall as though expecting Smaug to appear, eventual the thirteen Dwarves begin to make their way further in, coming to the conclusion that if Smaug was still in there then they would go down fighting.

They've made it this far after all, when others have doubted and tried to stop them.

The Company of Thorin went on, the secret door behind faded away, deeper and deeper they went. All of them noted that it was starting to get warmer further they went, until they came finally to the end of the tunnel.

Gold, as far as they eyes could see, a sea of coins, jewels; and stones. Beneath it all, was possibly a dragon.

"Look for the Arkestone" Thorin said quietly, "and be on guard".

One by one the Dwarves descend towards the gold, quietly as possible they shift through the gold, looking for the King's Jewel. At some point Bofur wondered further from the group, climb up a particular mountain of gold, he picks up a golden cup causing a small avalanche of coins. The Dwarf yelps, the sound echoing through the mountain, and slips landing hard on his arse. All heads turn to the Dwarf who was staring with wide frighten eyes at something beneath the gold.

"Bofur?" said Bombur coming over, "what's wrong?"

Bofur points a shaky finger; Bombur follows the appendage and pales.

There, was the sleepy eye of a dragon.

"D-D-D-Dragon" Bombur squeaked.

Though he said it quietly, it was as though he shouted it, at once every Dwarf finds a place to hide, Bombur grabs his stun brother and pulls him behind a stone pillar. There is a tense silence, as everyone one waits for something to happen, nothing does. For a moment, there is a thought that Smaug is still sleeping or even better, dead. Suddenly the dragon snort loudly sending coins flying from his nose, startling the Company, then nothing else happens.

Bombur nudges his brother and tilts his head towards a large stone structure, Bofur nods and together they quietly head towards it; clattering and shifting of coins has them freezing in motion.

It's only after they move and freeze a second and third time, that the Bombur and Bofur (along with the other Dwarves watching from the hiding places) realize that Smaug was very much awake, very much aware of them, and very much playing with them.

Bofur and Bombur run.

Treasure clatters and rise, gliding and falling revealing the enormous head of Smaug.

Both Dwarves dive into the gold just as Smaug open his eye, the dragon raises his head and sniffs the air.

"Thieves" Smaug rumbled, "I smell you"

* * *

Bilbo paces his den, teeth worrying his bottom lip, ears twitching anxiously. Every now and then he glances at the closed door, temptation of disobeying his father's orders rearing up. The Hobbit picks up one of his books and flips through it in an attempt to ignore the feeling, it doesn't work for long. Once again his eyes find themselves going back to the door.

"_It'll be just a peek" _

Just a peek, see what's going on then back to his den, his Papa will be none the wiser. Decision made, Bilbo puts down his book and heads for the door, his hand just wraps around the handle when his father roars.

The Hobbit freezes.

He's never heard his father sound like that, not for a very long time.

His father was angry.

Bilbo backs away from the door.

The Mountain shook.


	4. Chapter 4

**Treasure **

**Papa and the Strangers**

He doesn't try to kill Oakenshield and the other Dwarves who carry the scent of Laketown, no, he just wants them out of his mountain and away from his Bilbo.

Age it seems, have made him soft.

Too soft apparently, for soon Oakenshield is declaring revenge, melted gold is burying him, and his temper; which had barely been held in check. Exploded.

"Revenge!" Smaug roared as he burst through the golden lake, covered entirely in gold, "I will show you revenge!"

Blinded by rage, the great dragon runs down the hall, and burst out the through the blocked gates of Erebor. With a mighty flip, he is in the sky. With a spin, he is free of the gold then he is swopping off toward Laketown.

Behind him, Thorin, and some of the other Dwarves run out of the now destroyed gate, watching in despair at what they have done.

_**~.~**_

The bells of Laketown singled his arrival, rumbling softly, he circled the town; temper now settled down as he thought of what to do next. While he knew that Oakenshield was there for his own purpose, and the people of Laketown possibly didn't even know that the runt Dwarf had planned on entering the mountain, he didn't want any of the Lake-men getting ideas in their heads. He didn't want more people entering his mountain, didn't want armies with their spears and arrows attacking, _**hurting**_ his Bilbo. However, Belladonna would not approve if he just set fire to the place, no matter how much he wanted too.

"_Bella isn't here" _a voice remained him, _"And these Men will be a danger to Bilbo, will come into the mountain and take your Bilbo away from you like those Orcs took away your Bella years ago" _his temper flaring at the memory and perhaps even a bit of fear made his decision and the Dragon let loose a stream of fire across the town, below people scream and ran.

Smaug let out another stream of fire on another section of the town, more and more fire he released. He soared low, passing a few burning buildings, and felt something bounce off his scales. Curious, he flew up high and searched for what had hit him, he spotted the archer on one of the many burning buildings. Arrow notched and ready, amused he returned his attention back to destroying the town, ignoring the arrows that bounced off his scales.

It's only after a statue was destroyed, is he hit with another arrow. This time when the arrow hits in the eye, he howled in annoyance and pain. He shook his head, and the arrow dislodge. Angry, he looked for the blasted archer and found him on the ringing bell tower. Growling, he goes and smashed the top of the bell tower, circling back to see if he was finally was rid of the Bowman. He wasn't.

Baring his teeth, the mighty dragon landed on top of some of the buildings, crushing them with his weight. Snarling, he moved toward the Bowman.

As Smaug approached, buildings crushing underneath his weight, Bard desperately looked for something to use for a bow. Finally an idea came to him; quickly he fixed the broken halves of his bow into what was left of the bell tower with the bowstring taut between them. Then he notched the Black Arrow to the bowstring, and laid the front end of the arrow on his son's (his foolishly brave son who he told to run, but decided to brave the Dragon's fire) shoulder, who was standing in between the fixed pieces of the bow and facing his fathers. Bain's eyes are wide with fear and his fought his body's urges to tremble as he heard Smaug approach from behind him.

"It's okay son" Bard reassured, "just stay still"

The Bowman then looked back at the Dragon who had stopped his approach and was looking at them with a slightly titled head, and an very unreadable expression.

"Is that…your child?" Smaug suddenly asked.

Bard blinked, not so much the question but at the tone. It was….soft, not knowing how to respond, Bard said nothing. Suddenly, Smuag's eyes widen and he lifted his head in the direction of the Mountain. It's then that he noticed the missing scale, suddenly his heart filled with hope.

Bard fired the black arrow.

_**~.~**_

Smaug's eyes widen as the arrow made itself home into his chest, with only thoughts of returning to the mountain, he struggles to fly into the sky. Wheezing in pain, he managed to gain a few feet, before it's finally too much.

He fell back down upon the town

"…Bilbo…."

And the world goes dark.

_**~.~**_

Bilbo isn't sure how long he stayed in his Den, listening to the roars and what sounded like a battle taking place, or how long he stayed once the noise stopped. All he knew was that something had happened and his Papa was out there. Whining softly and biting his bottom lip, Bilbo stared at the door. Finally, after taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

Cautiously, he peeked out the door, not seeing anything he quietly made his way to his Papa's Den. When he's half-way there, his ears suddenly twitched at the sound of voices.

Unfamiliar voices.

Almost on instinct, Bilbo slipped into the shadows, with silent feet he continued on to the room. Before he gets to the room, he made a quick left and through a narrow hall that went up and out to a small, almost cliff like overlook. Lying on his belly, he crawled and peeked over the edge.

"_What are they?" _he thought in wonder, as he watched the mysterious beings walk through his Papa's treasure, _"where is Papa?"_

The Dragon isn't anywhere to be seen, granted his Papa could just have disappeared beneath the golden sea. Perhaps he was, and was just waiting for these...strangers to leave, but then what was all that noise earlier? And why did his Papa sound so angry?

The strangers were speaking…..and searching for something now that he was looking closer.

"_For Papa?"_

He didn't think so; they seemed more focused on the jewels. He watched as the strangers shifted through the gold, talking in their language that wasn't the tongue of the Serpent which he and his Papa spoke. Finally, the strangers started to leave, and Bilbo followed, making his way back through the narrow hall and keeping to the shadows as he followed them. To his surprise, they came to what his Papa called the Front Gate where there were more of the strangers.

"_Very furry strangers" _he observed.

As far as he could remember, the Gate had been blocked off by a wall of stone, now it was open; the stones gone and it looked like the strangers were trying to re-build the wall.

"_How curious"_

Especially if the strangers were enemies of his Papa.

Bilbo watched them pile stone after stone, one of the strangers; obviously the Alpha, was urging them to go faster judging from the tone. Bilbo settled down and watched, wondering how many more strangers there were.

_**~.~**_

Eventually, the strangers stopped, it was well pass dark and Papa hadn't appeared. Increasingly worried, Bilbo followed the strangers to the hall where he and Papa had their meals. He wasn't sure how he felt about the strangers eating his food, but did not reveal himself to them as they ate, or how much his stomach remained him that he hadn't eaten in a long time. The strangers ate and ate, talking and laughing obviously in a joyous mood, though one of them; the Alpha. Was very quiet, always looking back in the direction of his Papa's Den.

It made Bilbo curious as to why.

Eventual some of the strangers leave and come back with items that Bilbo knew made very nice noises if played with, his Papa had called the musical instruments.

The Alpha was handed what he knew to be a golden harp, and his quiet mood seem to lighten as he played with it. Then the Alpha started to play, so sudden and sweet that Bilbo forgot about all his worries as he listened as one by one the strangers played their instruments. A beautiful melody that he didn't think could get lovelier, and then the strangers started to sing. Their voices were deep and rolling, and filled Bilbo with love and memories of a time before the mountain. Of a soft voice, warm and gentle hands.

He remembered his mother, he remembered home.

And it's to their voices, and his memories, that he falls asleep, curled up in the shadows.

* * *

_**Well, I think I may have lost some readers after this chapter, if you're angry I ask that you keep reading. I promise you won't be disappointed. Can't tell you why, don't want to spoil it, but things will get better.**_

_**For those of you who picked up the Alpha bit, this story is not A/B/O. You have to remember for all of Smaug's intelligence, (and some magic), he is still an Dragon. An animal to be blunt and Bilbo was raised by him, and though Bilbo calls him Papa, and was taught things. Bilbo still has some animalistic qualities to him. And one is identifying leaders as Alphas. So yeah, just something to keep in mind. **_

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
